igual a nada
by hablaconlamano
Summary: situada en Amanecer: y si Bella decide escapar al saber que Edward quiera abortar a su pequeño pateador, lograra sobrevivir? con que nuevas aventuras se encontrara su hija?


**Igual a nada**

**Situado en el libro "Amanecer" los personajes son de la gran Meyer menos Joshi (se pronuncia Yoshi) la historia iba y venia dentro de mi cabeza.**

* * *

-Edward de verdad puedes ir yo me siento mejor-dije fingiendo una sonrisa – Rose se quedara conmigo. –me miro con ira en sus ojos que luego se endurecieron y me privaron de cualquier emoción pero de igual forma asintió y le susurro algo a Rosalie .

Era obvio que no me podía seguir quedando en la casa Cullen , necesitaba huir antes de que mataran a mi pequeño pateador. Mi punto de ventaja era que casi toda la familia se había ido menos Rosalie.

Tenía alrededor de una hora para llevar a cabo mi plan , después de eso todo se iria a un pozo.

Después de 15 minutos de silencio decidí hablar.

-Rose- dije a lo que ella llego a mi en 1 segundo.

-¿le pasa algo al bebé?-dijo sacando su teléfono celular.

-no, pero me asa algo y no puedo evitar decirlo- dije mirando al suelo, esto tenia que sonar creible, haría todo por mi bebé – tengo un antojo de comida

-¿es enserio? Al fin tienes hambre …¿qué quieres comer?- dijo mirando esperanzada mi vientre.

-una sandia –dije , era lo único que no tenían los Cullen's y que supiera era difícil poder encontrar una aquí en Forks

-ahora llamo a Alice para que la compre –saco su teléfono y estaba marcando los números cuando me precipite

-quiero que tu me la traigas Rose ,por favor –dije mirando mi vientre y sobándolo de forma protectora.

-esta bien…no tardaré –dijo mirándome incrédula.

Cuando me cerciore que se fue camine lo más rápido que pude dentro de mi estado de lentitud y dolor , todo lo haría por este bebé, él tenía que nacer.

Sali y tome un auto , y pise el acelerador con fuerza sentí que algo corría a mi misma velocidad _"jake"_ pensé mientras varias lagrimas caían de mi mejilla.

Esto no sería fácil pero lo haría.

**Capitulo 1**

No sabia donde estaba pero todo había salido perfecto , baje del auto y camine estaba asoleado un lugar donde no me podrían buscar.

En eso sentí que me faltaba aire me estaba rompiendo por dentro caí en un lugar de esas casas .

-ya estas mejor –me susurraba alguien , no era ni mi madre , padre o Cullen , era una voz totalmente diferente más tímida.

-¿Dónde estoy? –dije respirando con dificultad , dolia demasiado y me sentía sin fuerza.

-pequeña estas en Montana, pero mañana viajo a Oklahoma y no sé que será de ti , si mira lo flacota que estas- dijo acariciando mi frente con un tono campesino – y estas embarazada pequeña que paso.

-me llamo Bella-fue lo único que dije antes de romper en llanto por dos motivos uno el dolor físico que era el que menos importaba pero el dolor de dejar a mi otra mitad en Forks me estaba matando.

-Joshi –dijo abrazandome, por lo que entendí que sería su nombre- no llores niña que le hara mal al bebé

-tienes razón –dije conteniendo mi dolor emocional y concentrándome en mi pequeño

-¿de donde eres?-dijo acariciando mi vientre , era una mano calida y llena de dulcura

-de Forks-dije hipando

-pero que lejos llegaste niña –dijo corriendo a una cocina buscando un plato de sopa y entregándomelo – come lo necesitas para el bebé

-no tengo hambre –dije , era verdad o bueno , no sé tenía hambre pero no de ello.

-al menos por el bebé que ya esta a punto de salir –dijo con una voz cantarina- vamos mi niña

-Joshi , no me digas mi niña no tienes muchos años-dije concentrándome en su rostro, un rostro moreno de ojos negros junto con su pelo y amarrado con una coleta gastado , estaba vestida con un vestido viejo , gastado y sucio junto a un delantal verde sucio.

-pues tengo 25 y le digo mi niña por cariño –dijo sonriendo

-pues yo tengo 18 así que me puedes decir Bella-dije sintiendo profundo sueño.

-Bella niña vamos-dijo Joshi levantándome –tengo que viajar y esta casa tiene que quedar cerrada

-¿puedo ir contigo?-dije mirando hacia abajo esperando la negativa

-donde come una pueden comer 3 –dijo sobando mi vientre – pero te digo altiro que apenas tengas a tu bebé tendrás que trabajar para la señora.

-lo que sea-dije levantándome y caminando con dificultad.

Así paso un mes donde mi corazón se estrujaba por el dolor . con Joshi nos hicimos muy amigas , en su tiempo libre tejíamos cosas para mi pequeño, en este mes me sentía peor , me mantenía en pie gracias a que Joshi me obligaba a tomar esas sopas.

Joshi era una chica muy amable , era la criada de una señora muy rica y gruñona pero aún así eso no le quitaba su humor , nunca fue a una escuela dice que trabaja desde la señora desde que tiene uso de memoria .

-Bella realmente te ves más pálida de lo normal – dijo con tono de preocupación

-Joshi estoy bien –dije y en ese momento lo sentí , el dolor más grande de mi vida , me estaba partiendo por dentro

-¡BELLA!-grito y corrió donde me encontraba – creo que ya es hora . dijo tomando mi mano- necesito agua caliente paños…-pero no la escuche porque sentí otra vez el mismo dolor a lo que grite.-esta bien niña no hay tiempo –dijo –puja con fuerza –no sé de donde saque fuerza para pujar pero lo hice aunque fue en vano.

-no puedo…-dije mientras lloraba por desesperación- mi pequeño morirá –dije gritando – AYUDA –grite mientras lloraba

-yo te ayudare –dijo Joshi mientras abría mis piernas para ver si veía mi bebé en eso sentí que algo crujía no sentí nada más y Joshi gritaba con sus ojos llenos de pánico

-corta-demande- mi bebé se esta muriendo – Joshi miro con terror el cuchillo pero lo tomo y antes de llegar a mi vientre se detuvo

-tengo miedo-lloro – te dolerá – dijo a lo que solo pude mirar sintiéndome cada vez más adormecida.

-ya no siento nada-dije llorando- por favor – a lo que Joshi abrió mi vientre yo solo podía ver imágenes borrosas no sé cuanto tiempo paso pero sentí a Joshi gritar y decir "es una niña"

-Bella , no me dejes, no dejes a tu niña…-dijo tomando una de mis manos

-Renesmee Carlie- dije intentando ver a mi pequeña pero fue imposible, todo se volvía borroso , claro ya no tenía fuerza, a pesar de todo este dolor lo volvería a pasar por mi pequeña , mi pequeña pateadora.


End file.
